Coming Back
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: Keiko wanted Yusuke to quit his job as Spirit detective, so he did. Now it's 3 years later, Yusuke and Keiko broke up, He gets fired from his job and now he gets a sec chance as Spirit detective. But things there have changed as well.
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....  
  
Me- Okay, I finally decided 2 make a fanfic on Yu Yu Hakusho! I always do Inuyasha ones, but I think I should a Yusuke one...don't cha think? Anyways here it is guys! I know you'll love it! :)  
  
  
  
Yusuke set down his coke and walked to the window. "It's three years today..." he said to himself as he watched the stars.   
  
"Yusuke?" said a voice.  
  
"Yeah, Keiko?"  
  
"Oh, there you are! Why do you do this every night?"  
  
"Please Keiko, not now."  
  
"Yusuke! I'm sick of this new attitude you have! Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"What do you mean, my attitude? Huh? What about yours! You keep trying to control my life Keiko! I'm sick of you demanding things from me!"  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"Oh, don't even start with the whole innocent act, okay."  
  
Tears stared forming in Keiko's eyes. "Yusuke, I...is this still about me wanting you to quit being a spirit detective?"  
  
"...."  
  
"It is isn't it! I knew it! You and that stupid job!"  
  
"Stupid job! Stupid JOB! I LOVED BEING A SPIRIT DETECTIVE KEIKO! I LOVED IT!"  
  
"Yeah, more than you loved me apparently!"  
  
"Knock it off!"  
  
"No! You liked that Botan girl! I knew you did! Don't lie Yusuke!"  
  
"I never liked her the way I like you Keiko! And you know it!"  
  
"Whatever! I'm leaving!"  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Yes I am!" she picked up her coat and her purse and walked towards the door.  
  
"You walk out that door Keiko, it's the end!"  
  
"Then goodbye...Yusuke..." tears streamed down her face as she slamed the door.  
  
  
  
Yusuke hugged the coat closer to him. He walked towards his job at the supermarket. "I hate this job!" he muttered. Something blurred past him and he spun around. He thought he caught a glimpse of...red hair. He shook his head and kept walking.   
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
"Huh?" he whipped around to find no one there. _'What the...'_   
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
_'Okay, now I'm freaked out!'_ he started running. He caught glimpse of the store. He ran inside.  
  
"Your late Urameshi!" his boss remarked as he saw him run in.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, I had a fight with my girlfriend last night..."  
  
"I don't want excuses Urameshi, this is the last time...if your late a day more, your fired. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now go stock aile fourteen. We just got a shipment of different soaps today."  
  
"Yes sir." He walked toward aile fourteen. _'I just LOVE my job!'_ he thought.  
  
  
  
Me- So what do you think??? Review and tell me! 


	2. His Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
  
  
Yusuke ran out of the market and slowed to a jog.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
He turned around slowly. No one was there again. _'This is ticking me off!'_ he said to himself as he kept walking.  
  
"Yusuke..."   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"Jeeze Urameshi! Don't need to scream at me!" his friend Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh, it's you." he said dully.  
  
"Well don't look so excited to see me!"  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Urameshi!"  
  
"Okay, okay! What do you want?"  
  
"Can't a guy just talk to his friend?"  
  
"Not you."  
  
"Fine...I heard you and Keiko...um broke up..."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Keiko."  
  
"Oh...well yeah we did..."  
  
"I'm sorry dude."  
  
"Yeah well..."  
  
"Well, I gotta go okay. I'll see you tomorrow." he waved and he was gone.  
  
"Well I see Keiko's telling everyone!" he yelled. An old lady walking her dog, stared at him.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled. She hurried past him. He shook his head in disgust. "I scare old ladies now!" he said aloud. _'Well I might as well go out and eat, since no one will be cooking for me tonight...and I sure as heck ain't!'_ he thought as he rushed to a nearby reasturant.  
  
  
  
"Koenma sir, Yusuke isn't ready to be brought back!"  
  
"I don't care! We need him! He's just going to have to cooperate!"  
  
SIGH. "Fine...I'll tell Kurama to go and meet him personally, then..."  
  
"Yes, you do that Botan."  
  
"Yes sir." she left.  
  
Koenma shook his head. "Why did Yusuke have to leave us!"  
  
  
  
Botan shook her head as she approached Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Bad news Kurama. You have to go and get Yusuke."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because Koenma said so!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kurama nodded. "I'll go..."  
  
Botan smiled. "Good. Thank you Kurama."  
  
"My pleasure."   
  
"Well that takes care of that! I'm gonna go so have a fun day boys!" she smiled and left.  
  
"Weird girl, that Botan..." Kurama said. Hiei nodded.  
  
  
  
Yusuke flopped onto the couch and turned on the tv. In a few minutes he was dozing off.   
  
DREAM  
  
"Yusuke how could you leave me like that! I hate you Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko cried.  
  
"No Keiko I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please come back home! I didn't mean it!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Really Yusuke...do you still love me?"  
  
"Of course I still love you Keiko! I miss you! Come home! Please..." he said desperately.  
  
She shook her head and began to fade. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore..."  
  
"Wait! Keiko! Come back! NO!"  
  
"Goodbye Yusuke..."  
  
  
  
Me- Who wants to see Keiko and Yusuke back together??? Or Yusuke and Botan?? Or Kurama and Botan....???? Review me! PLEASE??? 


End file.
